


Part 11

by dangerousofnaihe



Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe
Summary: ※ 女装只有0次和无数次※ 圣诞节贺文
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, 椅苍
Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275656
Kudos: 8





	Part 11

濑良垣苍叶睁开眼睛时太阳早已升得老高，他感到全身发冷，眼眶和后颈烧得滚烫，不用想就知道一定是发烧了。  
摆放在桌上的午餐早就冷透，他现在渴得要命。只是很可惜，身心遭受双重打击的家伙甚至没有余力撑起身体喝一口放在桌上的水。  
......  
已经是傍晚了，独自吃着晚餐的William看看一侧如今空无一人的角落，优雅地接过仆人手中的餐巾擦过嘴后，若无其事般的语气和神情，“他呢？”  
恭恭敬敬候在一边的查尔斯，“William殿下，濑良垣苍叶阁下今天生病没法过来。”  
William若有所思，“很严重吗？”回想昨晚自己的所作所为，有些心虚。  
“暂时还未醒来。”

敲门声将飘忽的意识带回身体，随着房门打开，女仆推着餐车将丝毫未动的午餐撤掉，重新摆上晚餐。  
濑良垣苍叶迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，如果不是实在没有力气他无论如何都不会向女仆求助，“麻烦您......可以帮我取些水吗？”往日好听的嗓音嘶哑不堪、有气无力。  
女仆没有说话，沉默地转身取来装满水的银杯，递到苍叶面前。成年人因为高烧缺水而嘴唇干裂，他就着女仆持杯的手，将水一饮而尽。  
只有少数月光透过厚实的窗帘，为苍叶居住的房间提供惨淡的照明，苍叶没能看清眼前女仆的脸，他只注意到对方垂到胸口的金色长发，连忙松开握住她手腕的手，正直的家伙磕磕巴巴地道歉，“对不起，请您谅解，我...不是故意碰您的手。”  
仍然沉默的女仆在床边坐下，手里还端着空掉的杯子，似乎在认真看着苍叶的脸。  
后背抵着床头，从未与女孩独处过的成人被动地挪了挪身体，全身不自在。下一秒，出乎他的意料，温暖的嘴唇贴了上来。“！？”意识到她在做什么，苍叶大脑一片空白，手足无措地绷紧身体，脸颊比刚才更红。  
苍叶的嘴唇很烫很干燥，或许是因为发烧的缘故，亲吻他的女孩长久地与他嘴唇相贴，眼前的家伙仿佛傻掉了般毫无反应。  
坐在床边的女孩缓缓吐气，手心贴上了濑良垣苍叶的侧脸，刚才紧贴的嘴唇拉开些距离，“也亲吻我吧。”

“我......”该死，面对这种情况他冒出的想法居然是逃走。濑良垣苍叶只与William亲密接触过，可是这种亲密接触没有让刚刚成人的大男孩品尝到情欲的滋味，他只感受到恐惧和痛苦。  
似乎看透濑良垣苍叶的抵触情绪，女孩撑着床铺凑近苍叶的脸颊，浅绿色的眼珠光影荡漾，似曾相识，“你很怕？”  
濑良垣苍叶没有回应她的问题，费力地转动脑筋猜测对方究竟是什么人，毕竟没有哪个女仆会这么大胆，成年人试探着，“莉莉丝小姐？”  
苍叶只能把眼前这个大胆的女孩与他曾经见过的女人中联系起来。在不久前的独处中，胸脯丰满的“名媛”——莉莉丝教导他，【男人们挑选我，同样的，我也会挑选他们。】年轻女孩锋利的眉上挑，【如果您还不明白的话，请允许我说得更直白些，男人插入我，我也侵吞他们。】听到这句话的濑良垣苍叶脸颊涨红，很显然，他明白了莉莉丝的意思。  
【瞧瞧您的表情，您真是个正直的人。】苍叶完全不觉得这是夸奖，他轻轻吸了口气，【我......做不到。】  
优雅地扇着扇子的女孩了然地笑起来，【不，您什么都不用做。】她凑了过来，苍叶的视线落在女孩丰满的胸脯上，连忙转向一边。苍叶的纯情实在令人着迷，怎么会有人不喜欢这么可爱的大男孩呢？【濑良垣苍叶阁下，请原谅我的唐突，看在殿下的份上可以给我一个吻吗？】  
苍叶当然毫不犹豫地拒绝，莉莉丝对他的反应一点也不意外，反而笑起来，【您这么可爱，殿下一定会迷上您的。】

现在，靠坐在床头的濑良垣苍叶声音沙哑地说，“请不要再做这么过分的事了。”纯情家伙的猜测看起来十分靠谱。  
“......”气压很明显变得沉重，几乎到了快要人透不过气的程度。  
——莉莉丝是谁？  
坐在苍叶床边的“女仆”压抑着火气和疑惑，想着自己此刻的穿着绝对不能被苍叶发现，William在黑暗里妒火中烧地瞪着面前的家伙，却什么都没做。  
苍叶蜷缩在床头，靠着枕头，昏昏沉沉地合上眼睛。他全身没有力气，身体的每个细胞热得都能喷出火来......  
穿着女仆服装的William拉开窗帘，银白色的月光穿透玻璃落在苍叶的脸颊和发丝上，苍叶并未被惊扰，他呼吸沉重、半睡半醒地蜷缩在床上。  
——这家伙虽然落迫，但真是个漂亮的人。  
湛蓝色的发丝以及银色的月光很配他，William猜想如果苍叶的家世好一些，这样的脸一定能吸引很多贵妇人的眼睛。十四岁的殿下凑在床边，仔细地看他的脸。  
坐在床边，按捺不住的殿下将手伸进毯子里，手指碰到了苍叶的膝盖。他深吸一口气，脸颊凑近成年人的嘴唇，放轻动作吻了上去，手沿着他大腿内侧的皮肤游移。  
“唔、”高烧虚弱中的濑良垣苍叶的睫毛抖动两下，除此之外没有再多反应。  
当William试着与他接吻时却遭到了无情阻隔，濑良垣苍叶似乎对这种事有着莫名的恐惧，他咬紧齿关，阻止对方唇舌入侵。  
而小殿下的手却顺利来到成人腿间，毫不费力地挤进臀缝内的凹陷处，摸到了一手黏腻。  
难怪会发烧，他压根没有清理。  
高烧中的濑良垣苍叶的脸颊潮红像颗成熟的桃子，两颊的皮肤上有一层极细的绒毛，看上去可口诱人，William殿下这才想起来苍叶其实比自己大不了几岁。  
不过话说回来，这该死的家伙，明明昏睡中都这么抗拒接吻，腿根里却可以让别人随便摸。  
William的手指恶狠狠挤进去，曲起指头在里面粗鲁刮过又拔出来，在昏睡中的濑良垣苍叶痛得一哆嗦，迷迷糊糊地掀开眼睛，“？”这副迷糊又带着这么点色情的声音和表情让William殿下火大，他索性用上身压住可怜家伙的身体，裹满融化精水的手指再度塞了进去，“！——呜...”  
濑良垣苍叶再也顾不得对【女孩】保持风度，双手抓住【她】的肩膀向外推，不知道是不是因为身体虚弱抑或是其他原因，他感到进入体内的手指又多了一根，“别这样......”经过昨晚的一番折腾，情绪脆弱得就像一根丝线的成年人声音带上一层哭腔，“别这样对我！”在体内融化的精水随着扩张的动作流出来，湿漉漉地挂在腿间。  
不管如何，落魄羞耻的状态绝对不能被女孩子看到。  
苍叶眼睛里迅速浮上一层水光，看到压在身上的【女孩】在看自己的脸，他用手臂挡住面颊隐隐哽咽起来。  
——啊，他哭了。  
此刻一副女仆打扮的William停了下来，没有继续。十四岁的William殿下继承了母亲的精致五官，脸颊还带着婴儿肥，此刻长发长裙的打扮根本就是一个少女。  
小殿下想了想，笨拙地伸出另一只手摸摸濑良垣苍叶的脑袋，他的伪音雌雄莫辨，“不及时清理你会因为高烧死掉的。”当然，事实远没有这么夸张，濑良垣苍叶的身体还没有差到那种地步，毕竟在贫穷区生活的落魄贵族远没有那么娇贵，William只是在为自己的行为找合理借口。  
还好高热没把苍叶的理智完全烧化，他结结巴巴地阻止，“请放开我，我、我会自己来......”声音很小，他此刻难堪地要死。  
“清理里面，您能触碰到吗？”为了不让苍叶怀疑自己的身份，William还学着Theo的语气用了敬语。  
盯着【她】的脸呆滞的成年人，舌头被看不见的黑猫叼走了。  
面前的【女孩】踢掉鞋子爬上床铺，木床嘎吱作响，意味不明。原本反应就慢的成年人眼睁睁看着【她】凑上来，分开自己的腿，“！”他恐慌地挣扎起来。  
“我会很轻的，一点都不会痛。”【她】说，可爱长相为话的内容增加了点可信度。  
——没那么糟糕，只是清理而已。  
苍叶咬紧臼齿，让自己不往糟糕的地方想，他此时此刻确实无力清洁身体，就如踏进王宫的第一天他所了解的，在王宫内的生活毫无私密可言——就连王族也无法避免。  
——在他人面前赤裸身体没什么大不了的。  
他安慰自己。  
濑良垣苍叶感到【女孩】正握住自己的膝盖向两侧推开，逐渐打开成字母M的形状，【女孩】低下头去，脸颊几乎贴在他的小腹上。他羞耻难当，涨红着脸想要合拢双腿。  
“上帝，这里怎么还这么肿？”罪魁祸首在这种时刻居然呼唤上帝，已经掩饰地很好但还能听出些卷舌音的话语污秽不堪。臀缝里的凹陷因为过度摩擦而充血红肿，被撑开的入口还挂着可疑的白灼液体，十分凄惨。  
成年人的身体在月光下哆嗦不已，“我能自己来。”是逞强。没人理睬他的话，反而下一秒微凉的手指贴上成年人腿根里的凹陷，缓缓使力推挤进去。  
从苍叶从抗拒到放松的过程里William始终注视他的表情，成人的表情里的痛苦被某种愉悦取代。William的左臂穿过苍叶的右膝，撑在他身侧，长裙的裙摆恰到好处地遮住了不可见人的地方。  
......  
“呜——！”插入的一瞬间，濑良垣苍叶的眼睛在月光下黑亮起来，蜷缩身体抵御疼痛和不适。  
确实痛苦，男人的身体不适合与同于男性的殿下亲密接触。  
William第一次感受到濑良垣苍叶的身体对自己的抗拒和恐惧，小殿下从未在如此安静缓慢的状态中进入这爱慕虚荣的家伙，William现在不觉得这沉迷权势的家伙是在自作自受了，相反，他开始为成年人感到心疼。  
体内被滚烫膨大的东西填满，这感觉......濑良垣苍叶的理智回归，“您...您究竟是？”【她】不是【女孩子】吗？为什么......？  
苍叶皱起眉来，他现在还能感受到那根东西还在缓慢地撑开内壁，把深处填满。William不动声色地按住他的膝盖，让落魄贵族的身体更为顺从地为自己敞开，直到小殿下感到自己的全部被绷紧的入口侵吞进去，才深吸一口气，“这是清理，您以为呢？”  
“......不对、”这感觉不对。被人操弄的感觉是不会错的，越想越害怕，濑良垣苍叶伸出手想要去两人结合的地方确认时，【她】抓住了他的手。  
幽绿的眼睛注视着他，“William殿下让您害怕，是吗？”  
苍叶确实害怕了，发生在自身的事他根本不愿意回想，他感觉自己快到精神的极限，“别这样......求您别这样，我会死的。”  
濑良垣苍叶声音嘶哑，呼吸紊乱，似乎真的要到精神承受的极限了。“......”听到这番话的【女孩】拉住他的手，按向自己的胸脯。  
软绵绵的触感......  
濑良垣苍叶连忙缩回手，像是被烧红的碳块烫到，“抱、抱歉，”他转移目光，不敢看【她】的眼睛，“是我冒犯了您。”  
——哈，这家伙到底是有多单纯才会讲出这种话来。  
里面热得要命，William咬牙切齿地忍耐下作的冲动，为了给他充足适应的时间，小殿下换了种发泄的方式——咬住了濑良垣苍叶的下唇。  
确认过【她】确实不是男人让苍叶好受了些，【女孩】的一只手钻进被裙子遮挡的两人的腿间，咬住自己的下唇后开始轻轻吮吸......柔软的香味钻进肺腑，昏沉中的濑良垣苍叶从【她】亲吻的动作里想起自己曾经养过的一只蓝灰色的、非常喜欢吮人手指的小狗，据说是因为缺乏母爱。  
濑良垣苍叶开始抱住【她】的肩头笨拙地回吻，酥麻的感觉从唇舌接触的口腔蔓延到四肢，随后是被人打开填满的那里。  
——这不是插入，只是......是清理而已。  
“啊、唔啊、”腰被某种力量禁锢，即使插入的动作足够缓慢，可那过分成长的东西对于成人来说完全算不上温柔。William一边气息杂乱地亲吻他，一边缓慢挤压成人内部与柔软火热的黏膜截然相反的地方，果不其然诱发了古板贵族几声黏糊的呻吟。  
嘎吱嘎吱床铺摇晃的声音带着一丝诡秘的情色意味。  
——这身体可真淫荡。  
身穿长裙的William殿下鄙夷成年人的身体，却又很受用。  
说实话，他此刻并不想羞辱他来着，面对越是濒临高潮越是热情缠紧的濑良垣苍叶，“濑良垣苍叶先生，您怎么了？”学着Theo的语气。  
刚刚射出不久的成年人仿佛呓语般咕哝起来，他是真的烧迷糊了，“对不起......我做了过分的事，会和您结婚的。”  
William僵住，难以相信自己的耳朵，被他的话刺激得一个激灵，按住落魄贵族的腰猛地深入，一片空白的大脑完全忘记了【不能射入】这件事。  
......  
大汗淋漓一场已经退烧的成年人彻底陷入昏睡，William取出手帕帮他清洁完身体，又帮苍叶拉好毯子。  
他还没意识到自己做了之前从没做过的事。  
拉开门走出小房间时，候在走廊上的老管家查尔斯看到了William殿下十分难看的脸色。  
“殿下。”他小心地问候了一声。  
William扯下假发丢在地上，气呼呼地从上面踏过，在走廊上走得飞快。  
“殿下、您怎么了？”老管家连忙跟上去，在William身后几英尺的距离。  
努力平复呼吸的William咬牙切齿，“把那个叫莉莉丝的女人找出来。”  
从小照顾William的查尔斯还从没见过William殿下这么生气，“是。”  
“不许安排女仆再去他的房间，仆从更不允许，听见没有？”站在自己房间外的William解开女仆长裙的带子，从胸口那里掏出几团羊毛球，纵然是经历过风浪的老管家查尔斯也忍不住眉头跳动两下，表情扭曲。  
“是，我知道了。”


End file.
